Sway
by SouthernStars
Summary: Gabriella and Troy oneshot, songfic, thats all I can say without giving something away.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own High School Musical or any related characters**

**A/N: I know the people who have read my other story 'Saving Me' are going to kill me for doing this but I had this in my head at school and I liked the idea. Oh and for those who are waiting for an update I will update soon, I promise. **

_**Sway**_

Gabriella Montez sighed tiredly as she gazed around the room, which was bursting with noise, life and sound. She could see her friends talking happily and she smiled as she watched Troy argue with Chad. 'Don't Gabriella' she told herself sternly and turned her eyes from Troy and Chad. Yes, it had been a few months since he had said those things about the callbacks and her and the triple threat day. But something had changed after that, everyone had expected them to get closer and they had and than they'd just………drifted apart. There was no other way to put it. Gabriella didn't know why it had happened, it just had. Now, the musical was over and that was the only time Gabriella and Troy had any real time to talk to each other. But even then they didn't talk, a few words exchanged here and there during the practice but that was it. Gabriella frowned as she realized that they had never really spoken after he had said those things, she knew that what he had said wasn't true, that he'd only said it to get Chad and the team off his back……but there was still a tiny part of her that didn't truly believe him and Gabriella was more than sure that that was the reason that she had pulled back. Gabriella suddenly realized that it was her fault that she and Troy had drifted apart; she'd done it to protect herself from getting hurt. Gabriella had had feelings for Troy since he had told her his name, she hadn't really known it then but she did now and that made her want to protect herself even more. She was so used to covering her feelings up and pulling away from anyone who got to close and Troy hadn't gotten to close, he had gotten all the way in and that had frightened her, the only one who was that close to her was her mother and even than Gabriella kept things to herself. But Troy was different, totally different. It didn't matter what she did, he could still read her like an open book, he could still see through her lies and he always, _always_, knew when she was about to fall apart. So Gabriella had done what she always did when something like that happened, she built up walls and listened to what her head was saying and completely ignored anything her heart said.

"Hey, you look lonely" Sharpay commented walking up.

Gabriella smiled at her friend; glad she had lost her iciness and was now genuinely a warm, kind-hearted person.

"Just thinking" she replied.

"Well don't think to hard, you're at a party! Might I add the party the entire school threw for you and Troy because you finished the musical and awed everyone with your amazing acting abilities" Sharpay said taking a sip of her Coca-Cola.

"Thanks for reminding me Shar, why did they have to throw it tonight? Seriously, I need sleep" Gabriella laughed and Sharpay shrugged and cast her eyes around the room, they landed on their group of friends and she looked fondly at Zeke.

"Well, I think that they all figured you would be on a high, you know from finishing the musical and all with such good results" she replied.

"Yeah" Gabriella sighed and leaned against the wall.

"Gabriella, stop thinking about him and go and talk to him!" Sharpay exclaimed looking at her friend and Gabriella jumped.

"What?" she asked stupidly.

"Troy! I swear you two are the most oblivious people in the entire school! Anyone here can tell you that he cares about you and everyone knows you care about him. What I really don't understand is why you pulled back and built up those walls! If you're so used to getting hurt why did you let him in, in the first place?" Sharpay snapped at her and Gabriella stared.

"It's not that simple Sharpay, Troy and I haven't really spoken in months and what would I say? Do I just tell him how much he means to me?" Gabriella shot back as the DJ started to play some slow songs.

"Yes" Sharpay replied setting her can down on a nearby table and Gabriella sighed.

"Not that easy, you had it easy with Zeke, he already liked you. I don't know if Troy likes me as a friend or more" she said dejectedly.

"Gabriella, I just told you that Troy cares about you and I know he cares about you as more than a friend" Sharpay told her friend gently, wishing that they would wake up to each other and wishing that Gabriella would demolish the walls she had built up to protect herself from getting hurt.

"Okay, sure" Gabriella waved it away as a new song came on.

"Don't look now, but I think you're about to get your chance to tell him" Sharpay told her quietly.

Gabriella looked at her curiously and than jumped when someone touched her shoulder.

"Can I have this dance?" a voice asked. A voice she knew, a voice that sent shivers up and down her spine.

Gabriella turned slowly and faced Troy, she couldn't believe it. They hadn't spoken in months and he was asking her to dance. Should she run? Or should she accept and get hurt again? Slowly she nodded and Troy took her hand, sending fire through her veins, and led her out onto the dance floor. Gabriella allowed Troy to take her hand and slip his other one around her waist, her other hand rested on his shoulder and they slowly began to go with the music.

_**Don't stray**_

_**Don't ever go away**_

_**I should be much to smart for this**_

_**You know it gets the better of me**_

Gabriella could feel her heart pounding against her chest; she should be way to smart for this. But he always managed to get the better of her.

_**Sometimes**_

_**When you and I collide**_

_**I fall into an ocean of you**_

_**Pull me out in time**_

_**Don't let me drown**_

_**Let me down**_

_**I say it's all because of you**_

Gabriella bit her lip as Troy spun her around. That's what happened every time she and Troy met in the hallways in between classes or before school, they just collided and she would fall into him. Not literally but in a way she would and he would always manage to save her from drowning.

_**And here I go**_

_**Losing my control**_

_**I'm practicing you name**_

_**So I can say it to your face**_

_**It doesn't seem right**_

_**To look you in the eye**_

_**And let all the things you mean to me**_

_**Come tumbling out my mouth**_

_**Indeed it's time**_

_**Tell you why**_

_**I say it infinitely true**_

****

She was losing her control now; her mind was repeating his name over and over again, to see if she could say it. She avoided his hypnotic blue gaze because she knew that if she met it something she didn't want to say would slip out and it would be true to.

_**Say you'll stay**_

_**Don't come and go**_

_**Like you do**_

_**Sway my way**_

_**Yeah I need to know **_

_**All about you**_

How did she know he was going to stay? What if he said he would and than just disappeared again? Did she need to know all about him?

_**And there's no cure**_

_**And no way to be sure**_

_**When everything's turned inside out**_

_**Instilling so much doubt**_

Gabriella didn't want to think that, she knew there had to be a cure for what was happening to her. Why did everything have to be turned inside out? Why couldn't they just stay the same as they were? Why was she doubting herself? Gabriella bit her lip harder as she felt a battle within herself begin to take place.

_**It makes me so tired**_

_**I feel so uninspired**_

_**My head is battling with my heart**_

_**My logic has been torn apart**_

_**And now it all turns sour**_

_**Come sweeten every afternoon**_

****She knew what the battle was, it was a raging battle between her head and her heart and it did leave her tired. Because as soon as it started, everything, her thoughts, her logic would be thrown into turmoil again until it went sour and than Troy would appear and Gabriella would manage to piece it all back together.

_**Say you'll stay**_

_**Don't come and go**_

_**Like you do**_

_**Sway my way**_

_**Yeah I need to know**_

_**All about you**_

****Gabriella closed her eyes as she realized that she did need to know all about Troy, she needed to believe him. Slowly the battle began to ease off and the walls slowly began to tumble.

_**It's all because of you**_

_**It's all because of you **_

_**Now **_

_**It all turns sour**_

_**Come sweeten every afternoon**_

_**Its time **_

**_I say it's infinitely true_**

Gabriella rested her head on Troy's shoulder and realized that it was beginning to become infinitely true.

_**Say you'll stay**_

_**Don't come and go**_

_**Like you do**_

_**Sway my way**_

_**Yeah I need to know**_

_**All about you**_

_**Say you'll stay**_

_**Don't come and go**_

_**Like you do**_

_**Sway my way **_

_**Yeah I need to know**_

_**All about you**_

Gabriella felt the last part of the walls began to tumble and she realized that Troy had never left; he'd never come and go. She'd been the one to do all of that.

_**It's all because of you**_

_**It's all because of you**_

_**It's all because of you**_

Troy stopped moving as the song ended and Gabriella lifted her head from his shoulder and for the first time in months, she met his eyes. She swallowed hard as he gazed down at her; Gabriella hadn't realized that they hadn't spoken since he had asked her. They had just _been _with each other.

"Gabriella" he said softly, his grip on her tightening ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry, Troy" she whispered and he looked at her strangely.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you away, I'm sorry for not fully forgiving you, I'm sorry for whatever else I've done that I didn't mean to do. I know your going to ask why I did it and why I pushed you away and the only answer I have for those questions is because I was scared. I was scared because I let you all the way in; I was scared because I thought you were going to hurt me again. I was scared to admit how much you mean to me" Gabriella continued as tears filled her eyes.

She looked at the ground, tears threatening to spill over completely. The battle began again as she stared at her shoes and Gabriella didn't know what to do about it. Troy seemed frozen and she felt the fear well up as his silence stretched out.

"Gabriella, look at me" Troy commanded softly after a moment, Gabriella obeyed as she looked up a tear fell down her cheek and Troy let go of her waist to wipe it away.

"I never, ever wanted to hurt you Gabriella and I can promise I will never hurt you again. I know you're scared, I am too and that's why _I _haven't tried to reach out to you in the past months. But you have to know how much you mean to me. Gabriella, you do know how much you mean to me. Without you there is no normal Troy Bolton, I know this will seem strange seeing as I only met you a few months ago, but you're my other half Gabriella. Words cannot express how much you mean to me" he told her softly and another wall fell, Gabriella's heart slowly began to win the uphill battle against her head.

Neither of them remembered they were at a party, neither of them realized that they were being watched by an entranced crown. Neither of them knew that their friends were holding their breaths and growing more impatient as each second past. Gabriella only saw Troy and Troy only saw Gabriella.

"What if-" she started but was silenced by his lips.

Gabriella stood in shock as she felt Troy's lips on her own. She was unable to believe what was happening. Because as soon as his lips met her own the battle stopped, the walls collapsed and every doubt and question she had had disappeared completely. Gabriella gave into the pressure of his lips and slowly her arms wove around his neck.

"What if you trusted yourself?" Troy asked pulling back.

Gabriella gazed up at him wordlessly, her mind still reeling from the incredible feeling of his lips on her own.

"I do Troy" she replied and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Why?" he said pulling her a little bit closer.

"Because of you" Gabriella told him and he grinned.

Troy leaned down again and kissed her again, this time they both enjoyed the kiss, savoring ever single second of it. They pulled back for air and Troy rested his forehead on her's. Gabriella smiled again and she thought about the song. Looking at him she couldn't believe he had managed to bring her back, they had drifted apart and he had brought her back. He had contributed to the walls being demolished, he had said she was his other half and Gabriella knew that he was her other half. A few months and one boy and Gabriella had changed. Fate had intervened and Gabriella had been thrown into his path and right now, in this moment, she couldn't have been happier. And it all came down to one boy.

"And it's all because of you" she sang to him softly, knowing he would always be there to help her, protect her and stay in her heart forever.

**A/N: All done, I think it was a bit rambling and not very good but, oh well, I think it got a bit lame at the end too. Anyway, the song was 'Sway' by Bic Runga probably one of the odder names I've come across, I hope you liked it and if you didn't, hey, constructive criticism is always helpful. **


End file.
